Be My Penguin
by Ainat
Summary: She has gone through too many bad relationships. Could he finally be the one?


**A/N:** I worked on this one-shot for a long time and I finally finished it. It's the first time I wrote his couple and I must confess I never had so much trouble writing a couple. Hopefully, this one-shot won't be bad - even if I sense it is; I find it a little bit cheesy - and **Cenationxprincess** will like it - I wrote it for her.

* * *

><p>"<em>When a penguin finds a mate, they stay together forever."<em>

The sunlight shone through the small crack left between the window and the dark curtains. The honey blonde's eyes slowly opened when the light hit her eyelids. It was a simple beam, but it was enough to wake her up from her light sleep.

Under the blankets, Torrie Wilson grumbled irritated. A major headache had attacked her the previous night and not even a good night of sleep made it disappear once for all. The former WWE Diva only hoped it wasn't the sign of cold. At the moment, she didn't need one at all - being sick was her last wish.

A wave of cold ran through her body when Torrie crawled to the center of the comfortable bed. Empty and cold sheets touched her body - it clearly caught her off guard. She was expecting to feel a warm body at her side and not an icy cold sensation as she felt for her dismay.

Sitting upright on the bed, Torrie looked around the dark hotel room. The light shining through the curtains was enough to give her eyes a view of the objects which surrounded her: a chest of drawers with a television on top, a sole armchair with multi-colors cushions, some paintings with gorgeous landscapes on the wall, three opened trip bags very messy with clothes and other personal objects flying out of it. Two of the three bags belonged to her - women needed a lot more luggage than men - and as it was easy to realize her bags were the ones which were messed up.

The blonde turned on the lamp which was located on the top of the beside-table. By the alarm clock, Torrie saw it not even past seven. She asked herself where her boyfriend could be at such hour of the morning and why in love of God was she already wide awake - it was too soon for her to be awake for a new day.

With a small effort, she moved the blankets, which were keeping her body temperature high, away from her. The cold air touched her body. She felt colder than she did when she decided to approach to her boyfriend's side of the bed - of course back then she wasn't expecting it to happen.

December had never been her favorite month of the year - along with all the other cold months. She loved to see the sun up in the sky and to feel his hot rays on her skin. Torrie Wilson was a summer woman; she didn't want anything to do with winter.

Forgetting the cold and her hurtful headache, Torrie made her way to the armchair. Not only was it occupied by too many cushions as it had her XL brown bag on top of it too. Slipping her hand into it, she searched for her blackberry. It was not an easy task. It can be said a women's purse is a small version of a house and Torrie's purse wasn't an exception. It carried all indispensable belongings - at least, it carried all the belongings that Torrie considered indispensable.

When she finally took it from her bag, the message she was hoping for wasn't there. Torrie couldn't really believe he had left her alone without leaving a warning message. It wasn't usual of him to do it.

The honey blonde pulled aside the cushions and took a seat on the comfy armchair. Quickly, she dialed his cell phone number and waited for him to answer. Inside the bedroom, Torrie started hearing it ringing. On top of the bedside table from his bed side there it was the engine he should have taken with him.

Preoccupied, Torrie crossed her arms over her chest. People should always carry their cell phones - what if it was an emergency?

The blonde was feeling obsessed with the lack of information of her two-year boyfriend. If she was a negative person by nature - Torrie always saw the glass half-full -, she would be walking around the hotel building searching for him as a lunatic; she would think something dreadful happened with him.

At least, she could rely on the feeling that if his cell phone was still inside the bedroom, it could only mean he hadn't gone far away and he probably was still inside the building. He could return at any second. However, she was still mad at him because he hadn't left a cell phone message or a note on the pillow before leaving to only God knows where.

Torrie Wilson wasn't by any means a possessive girlfriend and she had never been one in all her life. Nonetheless, she had a list of messed up relationships and a failed marriage; she didn't want to add the relationship she was living now to that list too. The honey blonde didn't want to blow it off. She didn't want to go through the awful break up process once again. Not when she was happy as she had never been.

She wanted to make sure their relationship was perfect - more than perfect if it was possible - and that he was the one; he was her soul mate and she was his. She wanted to finally have her happy ending - the words "lived happily ever after" would be written once for all in her book.

He was so different from all her past relationships - relationships she would rather not to think about ever again. Every time he was at her side, everything just felt right. It was everything so perfect and she felt head over heels. As pathetic it could sound, once a while, he made her feel as a silly teenager living her first romance.

Sometimes Torrie wondered if it wasn't all a dream and from a second to another she would wake up from it and to find herself alone and heartbroken.

Daydreaming, the honey blonde thought about her happy ending. She only wanted this man to be her penguin. It was a ridiculous idea, but since she learned when she was young that when a penguin found a mate it was for life, she found it very romantic. It made her to believe the first person she loved would be for life. Destiny put some traps in her life and her dream of loving once didn't come true. But now she was sure he would be the last; he would be the one with whom she would spend the rest of her life.

Fifteen minutes later, Torrie listened to the door being opened. A sweet smile - which came out of nowhere - crossed her face when she saw that it was him. At that moment all the insecurities that should had never existed faded away when she saw John Cena stepping into the hotel bedroom.

- Good morning - John spoke, flabbergasted by Torrie being woke up at such early hour of morning. After two years together, he knew she wasn't an early bird. He had awoken her once before her time and Torrie's humor wasn't nice for him. - What are you doing up so early?

- I couldn't sleep any longer. - The darkness wouldn't reveal her lie. As she wasn't an early bird, she wasn't a good liar either. Her natural good side had always made it hard for her to do something less nice - for some reason she had never been very convincing when she played a hell character for WWE.

Before sauntering to Torrie's side, John turned on a lamp. His girlfriend could be enjoying the darkness, but after being under the outside light his eyes needed the artificial light. With the gesture, he gave the honey blonde a clear view of his clothes and she realized he went for an early run.

- Are you feeling any better?

She could be feeling a lot better if he hadn't disappeared without a simple message. John only had to write a note saying that he had gone run and unnecessary worries wouldn't invade her mind.

- You could have left a message telling me where you were going. I thought something may have happened - Torrie replied without answering his question. Even if she wanted to sound mad, she would never be able to do it.

Sometimes Torrie over-reacted the situations. John couldn't say it was something he liked on her; however, he learned how to tolerate it. At the end of the day he had flaws too and the honey blonde had to deal with them too. Also, if he had known she would wake up as early as she did, he would have thought about leaving a message to avoid any misunderstanding.

- As you can see it's everything okay with me. You shouldn't have worried - John assured. Due to her late sleep, his girlfriend had never realized it was a normal routine for him to get up so early to go for a running. - You can go back to sleep to rest.

Torrie didn't move and stayed on the armchair. First, she concerned him and now he was telling her to back to sleep. She didn't have a good night due to her physic condition, but she was very awake right now and returning to her beauty sleepy didn't make part of her all plans. Or at least she thought it...

Noticing the honey blonde's reaction, John wrapped his arms around her body. The gesture came out nowhere and it didn't give Torrie time to stop him from doing whatever he wished.

- You are all sweaty. - Her protest wasn't really a protest. It could have been at the beginning, but when she found herself being carried to the bed the protest went downhill. While John carried her on his arms back to bed, she smiled.

John dropped her on top of the bed. He was making intentions of going to take a hot shower, but Torrie stopped him from going anywhere after letting her on the bed. She wanted him to stay with her.

- Don't go anywhere - the honey blonde whispered. She simply wanted him at her side to be sure it was real and not a dream. It was another of those silly moments that though she didn't mind. All she cared was that she was happy and it would be a long lasting happiness. She would have her penguin love.

- I'm not going anywhere - he said and wrapped his arms around her. Placing a kiss in the honey's blonde forehead, he smiled. He was aware of Torrie's troubled past relationships - he had his own too - and he would never do anything to hurt her. He would always be there for her.

Secure in his arms, Torrie closed her eyelids and fell asleep. John Cena was the one she had always been looking for and now she had found him once for all. He would the one giving her a happy ending. He would be her penguin.

**THE END**

_Dedicated to** Kelly Marie.**_


End file.
